darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
397
Barnabas and Angelique are married. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey back to the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and the relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. And in this house which she knows so well, an unexpected and forbidden marriage has been scheduled. But the bride has been claimed by a ghost. Jeremiah Collins, unable to rest since being summoned by Angelique Bouchard, intends to exact his revenge upon the witch. He carries the unconscious bride to the cemetery and places her inside his open grave. She wakes as Jeremiah starts to bury her alive. Angelique screams. Act I At the Old House, Barnabas Collins, Ben Stokes and Reverend Bland await Angelique's arrival. Bland is taken aback to learn that no members of the Collins family will be attending the wedding. Barnabas, uncomfortable with the subject, goes upstairs to see what is keeping Angelique so long. Alone with Ben, the reverend tries to ascertain why the family does not approve of the marriage. Ben suddenly hears Angelique calling to him. His sees a vision of Jeremiah kneeling beside his grave, which has now been covered over. Compelled to help her, Ben rushes out of the house to Angelique's aid. An upset Barnabas returns, having found Angelique gone. At that moment, Naomi Collins arrives and she quickly surmises Jeremiah is responsible for Angelique's disappearance. Meanwhile, Angelique has managed to claw her way out of the grave and Ben finds her there sobbing. Act II Terrified from her ordeal, Angelique explains how she summoned Jeremiah and now his ghost remains to torment her. Ben laughs, pleased to see the witch receiving her comeuppance for once. But then Angelique reminds him that because he is her servant, then Jeremiah will target him too. She confesses to no longer having any power over Jeremiah's ghost. Ben urges leaving the cemetery post-haste; Angelique promises that the experience has changed her, and she vows to never bring unhappiness to anyone again. Just then Jeremiah's mocking laughter rings out. Angelique and Ben turn to see his ghost advancing toward them. Witch and servant flee, with Jeremiah calling out that Angelique can never escape him. Later, Angelique and Ben have returned to the Old House. Naomi comforts Angelique, offering her both a new dress and a pendant which once belonged to her mother. Angelique, genuinely touched, cries from happiness and promises to never forget Naomi's kindness. Downstairs, Reverend Bland speaks with Barnabas about Joshua Collins' absence when a strange force topples over furniture in the parlor, extinguishes the candles, and rattles the chandelier. Bland is eager to leave, but Barnabas orders him to stay and conduct the wedding ceremony. Act III The wedding proceeds, and Barnabas and Angelique are married at last. Ben leaves to bring champagne, while Reverend Bland makes his farewells. Ben returns with the champagne, but when Barnabas starts to pour Angelique's glass they are horrified to discover it is blood. Jeremiah's laughter fills the room. Act IV Angelique has retired upstairs, and Ben prepares to escort Naomi back to Collinwood. Naomi tells Barnabas she cannot understand why such terrible things keep happening to them, but feels as if they are being punished for something. Upstairs, Angelique frets over the night's harrowing events. She hears a music box playing and searches the bedroom, finding a gift package on the dresser. She opens it and discovers Josette's music box. Barnabas, having said goodnight to his mother, enters and is furious to find Angelique with the music box. Angelique determines it belongs to Josette Collins, and she accuses Barnabas of still loving his ex-fiancée. Barnabas storms out of the room; Angelique moves to follow him but Jeremiah appears before her. Angelique calls upon the Devil and uses all of her dark powers in an attempt to banish Jeremiah's ghost. This has no effect on Jeremiah, who tells Angelique that she will not be at peace until he regains his eternal rest. He disappears, leaving the witch shaken. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Paul Giles as Reverend Bland * Timothy Gordon as Jeremiah Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of Josette's music box during 1795. The music it now plays is different to what had previously been heard. Previously it played the opening seconds of Drumdramatics No. 2 (1-4). It was changed to an original composition from series composer Robert Cobert to save paying for an outside music source. Series creator Dan Curtis disliked featuring music in the series that he himself did not own. Cobert's version remained in use for the rest of the series, except a couple of accidental appearances during the "Dream Curse" storyline. * When talking to Naomi, Angelique says, "I'll never forget your kindness." She starts to say something else, but is cut off when the scene changes. Story * Jeremiah's threat to torment Angelique until he is at rest is a plot thread that is forgotten about, this episode is the last time he is ever seen to pose any threat to her. Jeremiah's ghost will appear again in the series several times including in an episode set during the year 1897 suggesting his spirit didn't find rest, at least for a very long time. * Angelique has been buried alive, and has managed to somehow dig her way out. But even though her gown is dirty, her face, arms and hands are very clean, and not a hair is out of place. * GHOSTWATCH: Jeremiah's ghost appears to Angelique and Ben. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Music? Bloopers and continuity errors * This episode is plagued with several technical difficulties. Twice the camera loses the picture, and has an odd green hue to the image. * Timothy Gordon almost trips while walking through the cemetery set, but regains his balance and holds onto Jeremiah's tombstone, which sways about. * A boom microphone hovers into view during Act III. * Jonathan Frid has difficulty closing the bedroom doors. Moments later a stagehand can be glimpsed pulling one open during the reveal of Jeremiah's ghost. * In Act I, Ben starts to run out of the house before knowing where Angelique is. He stops, then turns around so it can be seen he is having a vision of where Angelique is, and then he turns again to run out of the house. * Peter Giles is playing Reverend Bland in this episode, while he played Reverend Alton Brook in episode 380. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 397 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 397 - Lord of the Flies The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3970397